


morning

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: He opened his eyes to see Bond there, on his side, looking down at Q. Q settled on his stomach, realizing that the fire was burning low and the sun was up. Bond's hand was trailing up and down his spine, the blanket was pushed down to their waists, and Q didn't want to move at all.A little extra art forEssentialby DarkJediQueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201752) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/155900266526/a-little-extra-art-for-essential-by)


End file.
